Second Chances
by KikyoTheHedgehog
Summary: When Kikyo Inazuma was so sure things couldn't get any worse, a man who gave her massive deja vu walks into her life and turns it upside down. She joins him on a quest to find his friend and bring her home. Just who are they? And-WHOAH! What is even going on! Based on an on-going RP, future chapters may have mature content. Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Possible Romance, Humor


**_Authors Note: I say this is written by me and my friend MoonstoneZeffiro because this is all based on RPs we have done in the past, and the RP we are currently doing. I am not copy/pasting the RPs, however, I am actually writing this based on events in them._**

**_Please note that even though the prologue talks of Mobians, this is not a Sonic fanfic. It is in the Sonic The Hedgehog catagory because it has Sonic OCs in the prologue/history, and three of the characters are Mobians-turned-humans. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!_**

* * *

**_Second Chances_**

**_By: KikyoTheHedgehog/TrueBlueFlames_**

**_And_**

**_MoonstoneZeffiro_**

PROLOGUE

Several years ago, by pure chance, a meeting of beings occurred that changed the life of a certain girl forever. It was unexpected. It was unusual. It was unearthly. And at the same time, the girl knew it was right. It was meant to be.

That one day, about 9 years ago, Kikyo Inazuma met Moonstone Zeffiro and a few of her friends. Lucas, Kismet and Wildfire. They had met after Moonstone heard Kikyo calling for someone by the name of Shadow. She had been looking for the same hedgehog as Kikyo, who knew the hedgehog personally because of G.U.N.. They worked together.

Upon discovering that Shadow was not coming, and had been captured, the group decided to team up and go rescue him. But it was getting late, and they were unprepared. So, they went to Kikyo's home for the night. Boy, her new friends were surprised to find out that she lived in a castle!

When they entered th castle, they had heard men screaming and the clanking of metal coming from the ballroom. Immediately, Kikyo went running. As they got there, they discovered a monster of a bear was attacking the castle. It was nine feet tall, covered in armor, and black. The ballroom had been nearly destroyed by the fight, and the guards were all injured.

Kikyo had ordered the guards to run, and a battle ensued. Nothing phased the bear, except for Kikyo's lightning. Dark Lightning. Anything else just bounced off of it with no effect. Kikyo hit hard, but the bear hit harder, and her new friends were forced to watch her fight the monster on her own.

No matter how many times the creature hit her, she just got back up and fought again. In that battle, her new friends learned that she was a skilled and powerful fighter with strong determination and an iron will. They also learned she could shrug off physical attacks like nothing.

And just as they all thought she was going to win, the bear, in a massive fight of rage, flung her hard enough into a pillar that it shattered and fell on top of her as she fell to the ground. Horrified, Moonstone and the others ran to rescue her from the rubble. Realizing they had nobody to stop the bear now, Moonstone did something drastic. She summoned a being so powerful it obliterated the bear with one burst of Dark Lightning.

The being, as it was summoned, was just a ball of darkness. But it started changing shape and formed into a silvery-white, tall and buff male hedgehog. Moonstone and her friends were horrified, terrified, amazed and relieved all at the same time.

After Moonstone healed Kikyo with her water, she introduced the man as Platinum Kori, a man who was dead, but his overwhelming power gave him his body back by some miracle. Almost immediately, Kikyo was infatuated, and the man was cold and distant towards everyone. Determined to get him to open up, Kikyo tried speaking with him every chance she got on their adventures.

Very slowly, he started warming up to her as he saw her fighting skills and personality. About a week after they met, they group went to the Oblivion, for a firefly festival, the time when the fireflies in the Oblivion went and turned into stars.

Kikyo was amazed by this development, she couldn't understand how such a thing was possible. It was there that she met Aurora, Miracle and Kismet. Aurora had given Kikyo a kimono to wear for the festival, and Platinum couldn't help but stare at her in secret when Kikyo wasn't looking, admiring her beauty.

It was that night, surrounded by the glow and soft humming of millions of fireflies that a miracle happened. Platinum and Kikyo had become a thing, and left a sad Aurora to herself.

It wasn't long after, maybe a few months, that a third miracle happened. Platinum and Kikyo had gotten engaged. And not long after that, yet another miracle happened. Kikyo had gotten pregnant, with twins. They had decided to name them Kiseki and Eiko, the names meaning Miracle and Beauty, respectively.

Kikyo couldn't be happier, she had everything she could ever want. But then the Oblivion started getting in the way. The war was growing closer, and so Platinum couldn't spend very much time with her. When the children were born, Platinum managed to stay for a while. But he soon had to leave, and take the twins with him, under Oblivionite Law.

They were gone for a long time, and when they finally came back, Kiseki and Eiko were four. Platinum stayed for a while, before having to leave again on and off for years, before his final visit where he told Kikyo it was before for her if she moved on. That he wasn't coming back this time. He knew he was going to die. The war had started, and he had to fight.

And then, a few months ago, Kiseki, Eiko and Kikyo all had the same dream: Platinum's death, right down to him turning to dust and blowing away. Platinum had truly died, and Kikyo knew it. The kids, however, refused to accept it. They just knew their daddy would be back. But Kiseki began to doubt it, as he saw his mother dealing with the loss. She'd barely been eating, been unable to sleep without having nightmares, and always woke up either screaming or crying. And she couldn't stand to be alone. She was always with someone, keeping herself busy. When she was alone, she'd do nothing but cry.

And she could barely look at her own kids, especially Kiseki, who looked just like his father. Platinum's death hit her hard.

They weren't the only ones who lost loved ones, though. Kikyo's friend Winston had fallen in love with Kismet, and she to him, and they had a daughter named Bisou, who stayed with Winston. Their friend Akai had Mahalia, who had vanished when Kismet, Platinum, Moonstone and Triton had gone back to the Oblivion for good, though she was not an Oblivionite. And Furry had Triton, who went back to the Oblivion.

All are presumed dead, like Platinum.

* * *

_**Now that you're all caught up on the past, I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I can. As this is based off an RP that is currently going on, and quite frankly just started a few days ago with spotty replies from my friend, chapter posting will be slow. I apologize in advance. Please leave me your comments! I'd love to know what you think so far!**_


End file.
